


Catching Up

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Madame Christmas knows that smile.





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrie_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/gifts).



"You've met someone," his aunt said.

Roy shrugged. "It's not...anything, really." 

She grinned and slid him a beer. "You don't smile like that for 'not anything.'"

"We have too much to do," he said, finally, as he picked up the glass. "This isn't anything that can last."

"You don't have to mourn it," she said. "Just enjoy what you have."

Roy sipped the beer--dark, foamy, the better stuff she saved for people she liked--and thought of last night, of blond hair fanning across the pillow, of the way Ed had moved.

"I guess I can," he said.


End file.
